Smacked
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Based off the events of Shiver. Scott wants to know where Virgil got his bruise from, only no one will tell him.


**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing. Unfair, isn't it?**

**Well, I've managed to send a certain someone something each day this week to get them through hellish work, so why not end on a bang and post something on the last day!**

**Based on the events of Shiver. Scott wants to know where Virgil got his bruise.**

**Enjoy!**

Sprawled across the sun lounger at the edge of the pool, Scott found he was lazily watching his two youngest brothers. Alan was certainly making full use of the pool whilst Gordon was not allowed in, and in retaliation, the red head had every single ball the boys had ever owned lined up next to him, chucking them at his younger brother's head every time Alan surfaced. Scott was sure that he probably be doing something to stop the pair of them, but if he was honest, he was too thankful that they were all there in order for them to be messing around like that. What he couldn't believe, however, was that Alan had yet to realise that if he stopped throwing the balls back, Gordon would quickly run out of ammunition. That was the slight draw back with having a broken leg, once Gordon was in a certain position; it took him a lot of effort to move from it, something Alan was more than making the most of. It had been three days since he had regained consciousness only to see his immediate younger brother convulsing on the next bed. Three days since Jeff had let slip how close to losing the field commander that had become, three days since Scott had enlisted John's help to sneak from the infirmary in order to be by Virgil. He knew their father knew precisely who was behind helping him escape, but amazingly, John still hadn't admitted to it.

"Oi, Scott! Where are you? Don't think hiding is going to put me off, bro!"

Smirking humourlessly, Scott watched with raised eyebrows as Virgil came bursting out from the house, a small bag clutched under one arm. Groaning quietly, the eldest brother found he automatically shrank back into the shade of the house, waiting to see how long it was going to take the medic to find him _this_ time. It wasn't like he was deliberately hiding from the artist, but Virgil seemed to have developed a slightly worrying habit of wanting to stick needles in his brother. Apparently, it was to carry on combating any affects the poison may have had on his body, and that should he take them by mouth, he would be spending all day taking the medication. At least, that was what Virgil claimed. Personally, Scott just thought Virgil was enjoying the power he had over his oldest brother this once far too much.

Unable to stop the smile playing across the corner of his lips, Scott said not a word as Virgil let his eyes scan the loungers littering the pool side, not once looking behind him to where his brother was sitting waiting.

"Gords, you seen Scott?"

"Nope," Gordon replied, perfectly innocently even as his eyes momentarily flickered over to the said brother, receiving a grateful smile in response. "He was in his room last time I saw him, reckon he was thinking of sneaking down to One's silos."

"He won't if he knows what's good for him," Virgil growled, his eyes narrowing as he tried to work out whether Gordon was telling the truth or not. Knowing what Scott was like, he wouldn't put it past the pilot, he hated having to surrender control of his baby over to their youngest brother, even if it was just for a few days whilst he regained his strength. Jeff had been very forceful in regards to Scott, John, Gordon and the 'birds. Virgil could only hope they didn't receive a call out, it would be more than awkward if it was just left to him and Alan. Not that he doubted whether the kid could handle it, not after everything he had done over the last few days, but even so, the artist would rather not be out in an emergency with just the Sprout.

"Maybe you should go and stop him. I was apparently supposed to keep you occupied out here whilst he launched her."

"You know, kiddo, that really wasn't the most believable thing ever."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Allie's in the pool."

"Oh." Having been caught out, Gordon grinned ruefully at his big brother, sending him a look that clearly said "I'm-hurt-so-you-can't-kill-me." Rolling his eyes at the expression that had made an appearance more times than it was welcome, Virgil turned away, finally letting his eyes rest on the brother he had been looking for all along.

"And where, precisely, have you been hiding, oh brother of mine?" Fixing his big brother with his best "medic" look, Virgil folded his arms across his chest, his stance making it more than apparent he was not pleased.

"In plain sight," Scott responded somewhat cheerfully, folding one arm behind his head. As much as he wanted to deny it, the action was still limited to only one limb. "You're slipping, Virg, that took you all of about three minutes to notice me."

"Yeah, well," Virgil muttered sullenly, crossing the decking and perching on the edge of his brother's lounger. "Despite what Dad may think, I don't automatically know where to find you. I swear the man thinks I have a built in sensor as to where you are."

"Who has a built in what?" Both brothers turned at the sound of the voice as John strolled cheerfully out of the doors, immediately coming to sit by the pair of them. The fresh air and the sun were doing him the world of good. Not that their father would actually let him back up on Five yet, despite John's protests that he was fine. Scott was glad about that. He didn't think he would ever forget the sight he had awoken too, and if he had his way, Five would forever be running on autopilot just so he could keep his brothers close to stop anything like this from happening again. Not that he had told them that, he had no desire to have Gordon making comments for the rest of his life about him being a smother hen. He couldn't help it though; he had always been looking out for them, for as long as he could remember and longer.

"I don't have a built in anything!" Virgil responded crossly, finally placing his bag on the lounger and causing Scott to send his immediate younger brother a pleading look. John merely laughed, shaking his head as he did so. It didn't escape Scott's notice the way he automatically winced afterwards, however, and judging by the way Virgil sighed irritably, Scott knew the artist had also sensed it, despite having his back to his brother.

"Carefully, John, or Virg will decide that you need jabbing as well."

"No thanks."John responded, more than a little quickly as he took a few hasty steps backwards. Personally, Scott didn't think it was at all fair, John got away with having to take one tablet a day, no needles even mentioned.

"Although," he continued, more quietly as he came and sat back down again, gazing at Virgil thoughtfully. "We could do that."

"What, jab you with needles?"

"Nice try, Virg. No, microchips. So we know where each other are."

"So you can't take off on me again?" Virgil muttered darkly, sparing his brother a glance over his shoulder as he carefully began measuring out the solution that had saved Scott. Almost as soon as they knew the boys were going to be alright, Brains had set to work, and after only a few hours, had managed to replicate the antidote. What he didn't notice this time, however, was the way Scott suddenly stilled, staying very quiet. Still no one was telling him precisely what had happened, and all the pilot could hope for was that someone let it slip when they didn't think he was listening.

"Ha ha," John responded sarcastically, his eyes also fixed on the needle in his brother's hand, trying to hide the shudder at what it had almost cost them to get it. "But it would mean if anything happened on a rescue, we would know where to find each other."

"And what about Gordon and Alan?" Virgil mused, giving the needle a quick flick to make sure he was happy before turning his attention back to Scott, trying not to laugh at the pout on his big brother's face. The sooner this was over, the better.

"Do you really want to know where they go when they have time off from the island?" Shuddering, John spared a glance over to his two youngest brothers and Gordon's attempts to drown Alan from the side.

"Maybe not."

"Right, Scotty, time to stay still." Leaning forward, Virgil grasped his brother's arm in his own, holding on tightly as he prepared to inject the solution. Glancing away, Scott rolled his eyes.

"You know, I really want to move, just to see what you would do." Immediately, Virgil sat back up again, frowning at the light hearted tone in Scott's voice. Normally, he would have known that his brother was joking, but he knew how frustrated Scott was getting with not being allowed to do a lot, and wouldn't put it past the pilot to try something.

"John, would you care to sit on our older brother?"

"Virg, come on, I was kidding."

"I wasn't. Johnny?"

"If you dare move a muscle, John Tracy, I'll... I'll..."

"You'll..?" John responded with a smirk, standing up and coming to sit on Scott's other side.

"I'll tell Gordon you used to be scared of the dark!"

"Dude, I was two. Besides, you don't remember that, you only know because Dad told you."

"Guys, please! Believe it or not, I have better things to do than listening to you two argue like an old married couple." As Scott flinched away from the needle again, Virgil rolled his eyes, nodding at John.

"Sorry, Scott." And so saying, John grabbed onto his older brother's good arm, restricting his movement somewhat as Virgil took hold of his injured one again. This time, Scott did stay still – not that he actually had much choice in the matter – and within a couple of seconds, had the solution emptied into his arm. For a moment, Scott remained tense, but as the drug took hold, he exhaled sharply, flexing his fingers.

"You good?" John asked lightly as Virgil finally began packing his things away again, passing Scott a small patch to hold over the puncture mark in his arm until the small bubble of blood disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm good." Scott responded with a sigh, leaning back and breathing deeply. If he was honest, he knew precisely why Virgil was constantly trying to force the medication upon him. He could still feel the effects of the poison, especially in his arm. Luckily, the drug worked wonders, meaning it was only just before he needed the next dose that it really gave him any problems. As Virgil made to get back up again, Scott suddenly broke free of John's hold, leaning forward and grasping his brother's chin with his good hand.

"Are you going to tell me where you got that bruise yet?"

"I told you," Virgil muttered, his shoulders immediately tensing as he refused to meet Scott's eye, instead seeking out John's help. "On the rescue."

"Stop lying to me, Virgil. Where did you really get it?" Pushing away Scott's hand irritably, Virgil glanced away, swallowing hard. He wasn't exactly going to tell his biggest brother that it was the pilot himself who had given him the nasty splash of colour across his chin.

"Oh, Virg, I've just remembered what I came out here to say, Dad wants to see you." John suddenly declared loudly, winking as Virgil shot him a relieved smile. Scott sat back in annoyance, knowing full well that was not the case, but unable to do anything about it as Virgil leapt to his feet and ran for the house, muttering something about not wanting to keep the man waiting. Watching him go with a slight frown, John eventually sighed, standing up himself.

"I've got to go and fix my door."

"Your door?" Scott asked, sounding incredulous. To his surprise, John nodded seriously, a clear sign that this excuse was a genuine one.

"Yeah, Dad threw a plant pot at it. But it has given me an idea of how to improve the system."

"Your mind works in strange ways, dude." Scott responded, lying back and closing his eyes. "You do know Dad will kill you if he finds you've been messing with the system again?"

"Yep." John answered cheerfully, beginning to walk away. "But he doesn't have to know, does he?"

Opening an eye again, Scott watched him go with a fond smile. He never quite realised just how much he missed the blond when he wasn't on the island. It was good to have him home. For a moment, Scott lay contently back, just staring at the sky and marvelling in the fact he had the chance to do so. After a while, however, he frowned. Something was different with the scene.

It was only after a few moments of contemplation that Scott realised what it was. Alan and Gordon had fallen silent. Sitting up, he shielded his eyes with his hands as he peered across the deck. Gordon was exactly where he had been previously, obviously having gotten bored with pelting Alan and had gone back to staring moodily at the pool. In turn, Alan was using the break as a way of relieving the tension of the last few days and had taken to swimming laps. It came as no surprise as to why Gordon had a face like thunder. They all needed the release, but this time, the red head found that he was somewhat restricted as to what he could do.

Hit with a sudden idea, Scott swung his legs off the lounger and crossed over to perch on the edge of his younger brother's one.

"You okay, dude?"

"Oh peachy," Gordon muttered sullenly, back, his tone anything but.

"Gordon, can I ask you something?" Finally dragging his eyes away from the pool, Gordon frowned quizzically at his biggest brother. Scott looked almost nervous about what he was about to ask, almost as if he wasn't sure whether he should be doing it or not. Which, naturally, meant that Gordon was interested.

"What's up?"

"How did Virgil get that bruise? And please don't lie to me and tell me the rescue, I know that isn't the case."

"Okay, you have the right to know, I'll tell you." Leaning forward, Gordon beckoned his brother closer, ignoring the absolutely stunned look on Scott's face. Waiting until they were merely inches apart, Gordon made a show of looking around them, before sighing dramatically.

"It was the goblins."

"Gordon!" Scott yelled angrily, pushing himself away from his brother and making to walk off. Why would no one tell him what was going on? To his surprise, a hand latched itself around his wrist, pulling him sharply back. Making to make another comment, Scott found he froze at the look on the prankster's face. There was no trace of humour there at all, only a slight bitterness.

"Do you think I actually know, Scott?" Gordon demanded, not letting go of his brother. "You think you are the only one they have kept in the dark? I know it wasn't the rescue; it wasn't there when we got back. And then our charming brother had me sedated in case you don't remember that bit either."

Immediately feeling ashamed of his anger at his brother, Scott smiled apologetically. He had been so caught up in trying to piece together what had happened, it had slipped his mind that Gordon had been as out of it as much as he had for the majority of the episode.

"Sorry, squirt."

"I should think so." Gordon responded smugly, finally letting go off Scott's wrist and glancing back towards the pool again. "I can't even get Al to tell me what happened." His voice quiet and soft, Gordon sighed deeply.

Leaning forward, Scott ran his fingers gently through his brother's hair, ignoring Gordon's attempts to bat his hand away. There was no way Scott was going to leave his little brother feeling like this. He had a feeling he was the only one Gordon would respond too, the rest of the family were adamant about keeping hidden from the pair of them what had happened.

"What are you two scheming about?" Jumping at the voice, Scott turned towards the pool to see Alan leaning against the side, his head resting on his crossed arms and a slightly suspicious look on his face.

"Goblins." Gordon said seriously, without a moment's hesitation as he nudged Scott in the leg.

"Yeah. Goblins." Wondering if the last word had sounded as much of a question to Alan as it did to him, the pilot stood back up again. Now Gordon had voiced his frustrations, Scott knew that he would be alright for a little bit, before something else happened to upset him. Whilst it wasn't often Gordon was brought down, when he was, he could switch between moods quicker than a ping pong ball. It was exhausting keeping up with him.

"I'm going to see if John needs a hand."

"Literally." Alan responded with a smirk, pushing himself away from the wall and floating lazily on the water.

"What?"

"Well, you've only got one hand that you can use, haven't you?" Scott, however, merely narrowed his eyes at his youngest brother. Hearing Gordon's whistle, he glanced up in time to see the prankster throw him one of the balls that still remained by his side. Smirking, Scott expertly caught it, before chucking it straight at Alan, hitting him in the stomach and causing him to go under with an indignant yelp.

Hanging around long enough to make sure that the kid was okay, Scott meandered back into the house, determined to find something to do. The problem was, Alan had been right; he did only have one arm he was allowed to properly use. And it wasn't just rescues his father had banned him from, but anything to do with the 'birds at all. Wondering if it was possibly bad that now his Thunderbird had been taken away from him, he had no idea what to do with himself, Scott found himself aimlessly heading towards his father's office.

Knocking lightly on the door, Scott immediately poked his head around, letting his eyes roam the room. A quick glance told him that his father wasn't in here, and hearing a slight sound coming from another part of the house, Scott grinned, knowing that Jeff was in the kitchen. And the man always acted surprised with how much food his boys could put away. Scott turned to leave the office, one hand already on the door when something made him stop. Turning back around again, he quickly shot across the room, picking up the tape with trembling fingers. He knew precisely what this was. The security feed from the infirmary the day everything happened. He knew Jeff had taken it in order to find out precisely how Scott had escaped from the infirmary this time. But, with a guilty glance at the door, Scott knew without a doubt it would provide him with the answers that he wanted.

Silently shutting the door, Scott swallowed hard as he crouched in front of the television, pushing the tape into the slot and standing back up again. Almost carelessly aiming the remote at the device, the screen flickered into life, playing out the scene of Scott's escape. Smiling gently as he watched John tuck Gordon in before climbing back into bed himself, the pilot hit a button and sent the footage whizzing backwards. There were certain moments he couldn't resist stopping and watching, like Virgil and Alan trying to get Gordon back to bed before they too fell asleep, their father coming in not five minutes later and draping them all in blankets. But he knew it was further back than that he needed to go. Whizzing through the very moment where Virgil saved his life, Scott couldn't deny his heart was beating fast.

Unable to stop himself, Scott couldn't help but watch the battle of wills between Virgil and Gordon as the red head determinedly refused to go back to bed, smirking as Virgil practically pushed his brother over. He knew, however, that he needed to go back further than that. Making the tape speed up, Scott glanced frantically at the door as he heard footsteps, jabbing the button in his haste. Luckily, they passed by, and making to rewind the tape further, Scott paused, his finger hovering over the button as his eyes narrowed. Something told him this was it.

Virgil had just finished casting Gordon's leg and was over by the sinks, washing his hands when Scott saw himself climb shakily out of bed. Almost immediately, Virgil turned, smiling in relief at seeing his big brother up. Walking towards him, the pilot frowned as Virgil's brow crumpled, peering at Scott in confusion. What happened next, however, made Scott yell out in horror, forgetting that he was supposed to be trying to keep it a secret. He didn't hear the door open behind him, didn't see the reflection of his father and Virgil framed in the doorway. Instead, he only had eyes for his own swinging fist as Virgil dropped with a moment's hesitation. Making to furiously jab the button to stop the tape, Scott found he was frozen as the scene continued to play out. He could only watch, helpless, as he pinned his struggling brother to the bed, his intentions more than clear before his father and brothers burst into the room, shock etched into their faces. Within a matter of moments, Jeff had Scott on the floor, rocking him back and forth as John held on tightly to Virgil. Swallowing hard, Scott left it playing enough to see himself pass out again before jerking his thumb down, making the tape freeze as he threw the remote away from himself, breathing deeply.

"Now you see why we didn't want you knowing." Visibly jumping at the quiet voice behind him, Scott barely noticed his father. Instead his eyes were locked on his younger brother, or more specifically, the bruise across his chin.

"Virg, I-,"

"It's okay, Scotty. You weren't yourself, you didn't know what you were doing." Despite his words, Virgil still found that he automatically glanced towards his father, who in turn smiled reassuringly, giving the artist's arm a quick squeeze. He knew that Virgil was never going to admit how much the incident had shaken him up, but at least he was relaxing again.

"But I..."

"Scott, enough," Jeff interrupted gently, moving further into the room. Perching on the edge of his desk, he locked eyes with his first born. "We didn't want you to know because we knew this would be how you reacted. It's over, son."

"I punched him though!" Scott responded stubbornly, not quite sure how the rest of the family expected him to just let that go.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Virgil responded, raising his eyebrows as a smile played across his mouth. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time, but unlike the accidents from before, this time had been different. Even when Scott had done it deliberately in the past, there hadn't been the hatred burning in his eyes as it had this time. Swallowing hard, Scott made as if he wanted to say something else, but the words were eluding him.

"Hit me." He suddenly declared, spreading his arms open invitingly.

"What?"

"You heard me, hit me."

"Scott, I don't think..."

"No, Dad, it's only fair he gets even."

"Fine." Virgil responded shortly, crossing the room and brushing past his father. Clenching his fist, he swung his arm back, locking eyes with his brother as he brought it forward again. Scott had tensed, but Virgil knew that he wasn't going to move any more than that. Brining it swinging forward, he stopped centimetres from his brother's chin, before tapping it lightly.

"I'm not going to hit you, you idiot."

"Virgil..."

"I might change my mind if you don't shut up! Scott, it's over, it's in the past. You weren't yourself, and heck, I probably did something that deserved being punched anyway, call it squaring your debts for all the times you've held back."

"But..."

"Dad, will you please shut him up?" Turning to his father in exasperation, Virgil chose to ignore his father's smile at his sons' bickering. Knowing he was not going to receive any aid from there, the artist sighed irritably – not to mention dramatically – and made to stride from the room. As he did so, however, he felt a hand grab onto his arm, spinning him around until he suddenly found himself subjected to a fierce hug from his older brother.

"I'm sorry, Virg."

"I know, dude. It's over."

Drawing back, Scott looked his brother directly in the eye.

"It's over." He repeated softly as an unspoken understanding shot between the two of them. Letting go of Virgil, Scott gave him a mock shove, pushing him towards the door. Following him out, he made sure he had enough space to run before speaking.

"So you can stop jabbing me with needles!" Taking off, he could hear Virgil chasing after him, and as he skidded around a corner and almost crashed headlong into a slightly stunned John, he found he couldn't stop smiling. Sheltering behind his little brother, Scott knew that it really was over now.


End file.
